


The Bright Multiverse - Hiatus

by Nariva



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blue Lantern Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Dark Nights: DC Metal, Dark Nights: Metal Arc, Exposition, F/M, Gen, Good Person Lex Luthor, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Krypton Survives, Minor Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Multiverse, On Hiatus, Recruitment, Sane Harley Quinn, Sane Joker (DCU), The Opposite Of Too Much Darkness Is Too Much Light, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nariva/pseuds/Nariva
Summary: While some universes were too dark, destined to rot and die, some were too bright - meant to burn out like stars.The Batman Who Laughs preferred to think of their Bruces as extra shiny recruits to the cause.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	1. The Super Man: Earth +1

They came from the stars when Bruce was young - two sleek ships carrying aliens who looked just like humans. Kryptonians, they called themselves during humanity's first diplomatic meeting with them. Hailing from the distant planet Krypton, they were a race of brave people who'd nearly been forced from their home. The planet's destruction had been averted though, their people saved by the Green Lantern Corps.

Their leader, Jor-El, had choked up at that point. His wife had hugged him, the two holding their young son tight. Alfred had teared up at such open emotion, taking Bruce's hand in his own as they watched from the couch. The Kryptonian had then reigned his relief in, taking a breath before he continued with his story. Earth had been their last hope for their son - the couple had been preparing to save their boy when the Lanterns had arrived. The salvation of their world had meant that they no longer needed the spaceship, but Jor-El had found his thoughts continually being pulled back to the little blue planet with the beings that looked so much like them. 

He'd wanted to know what they were like, wanted to see and walk on the world that would have been their son's new home. It had taken work and time but the changes had finally been completed. Instead of one the spaceships could now carry several. Filled with a similar curiosity his wife and his brother's family had joined him, intent on seeing what Earth was like.

Touched by their story and clear love for each other, humanity had welcomed the aliens with open arms.

Bruce could still remember the day the Kryptonians had first discovered the power Earth's sun unlocked in them, Jor-El just as confused by his sudden floating as his interviewers had been. Flight. Speed. Strength. Heat vision. Near invulnerability. The Kryptonian families had at first been shocked, but surprise had quickly turned to determination. Earth had so many criminals, so many people willing to hurt and kill others. With their new powers the aliens could help, and they did. Several years passed. They saved lives, stopped crimes, rescued innocents. They'd done good, but it hadn't been _enough_. There were too few of them and too many criminals. The never-ending struggle would've continued without any end in sight if not for the partnership of Kal-El and Lex Luthor.

Wishing to help the world that would have been his home, the younger man had approached the scientist with an idea. They'd worked together in complete isolation over the course of several months, finally emerging when they had their solution.

5-U-93-R.

The pill, the two had claimed in their petition to see it used, would grant regular people Kryptonian like strength and invulnerability.

After long debates Gotham had been chosen as the first test city - their crime rate had been surging, an uphill battle that the police there had been slowly losing. The pills changed everything. Thanks to its effects they could _truly_ act. Bullets bounced off them. Blades crumpled like tin cans. Fire felt like a gentle warmth. The sight had taken Batman's breath away. For the first time since he'd started his crusade, Bruce had felt _hope_.

The program had been an absolute, resounding success. Gotham's crime rate plummeted for the first time in decades while police fatalities dropped to zero. Commissioner Gordon had greeted him with a grin and a bottle of pills the night Congress approved expanding rollouts of it. Batman had tried to turn the offer down but his old friend had insisted, stating that it wasn't fair for them to have this advantage while a lucky shot could still take him out. Bruce had finally accepted, taking one there on the roof to make him happy.

The pills had spread across the land, across the _sea_ when other countries saw the good it did. Peace followed wherever it went, the everyday heroes of humanity now able to reach their full potential. Bruce had watched this and seen an end to the never-ending war, a path to true peace. It would have been beautiful.

He'd never get to see it now. Bruce looked out at the destruction below and felt tears run down his cheeks. How had things gone wrong so quickly? They'd been so close to everything being right. Peaceful. Safe. Happy. The building swayed and Bruce put a hand on the cracked Bat signal to steady himself. The city, the _world_ , it was tearing itself apart. How? Why? The Justice League had done everything they could and for the first time it hadn't been enough. The next rumble rattled his pill container and Bruce unhooked it, looking at the pills within as white lights flared from down below. They hadn't been enough. _Nothing_ had been enough.

"It's not your fault this is happening," his own voice came from behind. Bruce whirled, eyes widening at the thin monstrosity that leaned against the exit door. A villain? Here, now? "I watched you and your friends - you all did everything you could. It's not your fault it wasn't good enough."

"Who are you?" Bruce demanded, eyes narrowing at the wide grin that got him.

"You know who." The tall figure pushed off the door, leisurely passing him by to stand at the edge of the roof. "Normally I'd be killing you, but-" Another rumble made the building sway and Bruce reached out to pull him back from the ledge. "Adorable," the man chuckled, patting his cheek. Bruce grimaced. "But it's your lucky day, Bruce, I'm here for a truce." Lucky? Truce? What was the madman talking about? "There's a multiverse beneath yours and above mine," he continued, pointing over the side. "It's got all sorts of whites and blacks, a whole lot of grey. Not like your shiny world or my dark place. It's the reason this is happening. You see," he touched the hand still on his shoulder. Bruce fought back the urge to shiver. "You're _too_ good. **Haha**! All sparkle and no grit, like a spoonful of sugar." What did that have to do with what was happening now!? "Just like their multiverse won't let the dark get too black, it won't let the light get too bright." Too good? Bruce looked down at the burning streets. They'd been so close to finally ending their battle with crime, how had that been _too good_?

"Why?," he whispered.

"Like I said, you got too bright. They," he pointed down again, "could never hope to be like you, but they need your goodness. This is them taking it," he spread his arms wide over the destruction around them. "What a joke," he laughed. "Luckily for you, my master doesn't think that's fair. He thinks your sparkly little universe has every right to exist, just like mine does. That's why I'm here," the tall man turned, red lips peeling back in a grin as he offered Bruce his hand. "Come with me, Bruce. Help me stop the greedy multiverse that's tearing ours apart and Barbatos will give your your world and your friends back." Bruce looked down at the cracked streets, watching as white flames roared up through them. He wiped his tears away as he nodded. They'd been _so close_. His friends, the Kryptonians, the Justice League; the people of his world - they deserved to have the peace they'd fought so hard for. He took the man's hand.


	2. The Black Tide: Earth +11

The metahumans' struggle for basic rights had been an uphill battle, faced with fear and prejudice by those around them. Bryce herself had been weary of them, keeping a careful eye on those that occasionally passed through Gotham. It had been an uneasy peace between them all, and then the war for the oceans had changed everything.

Several metahumans who had been pushed beyond their breaking points had taken to the deep waters, intent on using them to drown their tormentors. Her battle with them had been desperate - the Justice League hadn't been formed yet, so she'd only had a few brave men and women to fight beside her. Until now even thinking back to that moment would make her shiver. Her country, her city, her friends. They'd all come so close to dying. She had struggled in the grasp of the leader, trying so hard to break his hold as the waters rose higher. She'd been so certain that she'd drown there in the dark, knowing that the world would suffer for it.

A flash of green and gold from the deep was what had saved them - fish of all sizes and colors swarming the man holding her. She'd been thrown from his grasp as he flailed, his mouth opening in a silent scream of surprise. The other metahumans were similarly attacked, forcing them back to the surface as they struggled to escape. Their attention broken, they lost the control they'd had over the oceans and their waves. Bryce had turned then, looking down at their savior.

A woman with long, flowing yellow hair had grinned up at her as she raised her trident. Aquawoman, she would introduce herself to Bryce later. The queen of Atlantis, ruler of a people who'd only just come out of isolation. She'd had a firm grasp and an open, sincere expression. Convenient, a little voice in the back of Bryce's mind had whispered, but she'd met the woman's bright eyes and returned her smile. Convenient for humanity, then, she'd told that small, darker part of herself. If the Atlanteans had wanted to harm them than all their monarch would have needed to do was sit back and watch as they lost. That was the argument Bryce had made back on land, speaking to a world weary of the newcomers.

They'd listened to her words, watched Aquawoman's actions as the weeks passed, and finally decided to trust the people of Atlantis. The creation of the Justice League had followed not long after, the people of Earth knowing now that they'd need protectors for battles they couldn't fight on their own. Dressed in the water ready gear she'd worn on the day they'd first met, Bryce had descended to Atlantis and handed the invitation to Aquawoman in person. Those bright eyes had widened, that grin flashing again as the woman ignored the move to shake her hand and had instead pulled her into a thrilled hug.

If only she could go back to the moment, Bryce thought as she opened her eyes. The ocean waters were bright, bubbles rushing up from the splintering bottom as she shifted her hold on Aquawoman. That grin was gone now, her eyes dull as her long hair floated freely about her. The earth shuddered beneath them as more cracks shot across the ocean floor. Gotham had been taken from her, collapsing into white fire as the rest of the world had began to shake itself apart. Bryce had fled the land with what few survivors she could find, welcomed to the waters by the horrified queen. No one had known what was going on. Why this was happening. How to _stop_ it. And then water had given way to flames and their last safe haven had crumbled to the ocean floor, Aquawoman falling with her home. The monarch had save Bryce's world, but Bryce had failed to save hers. It felt like bile was eating away at her stomach.

"There wasn't anything you could do," a bone chilling voice told her, sounding amused as she held the body of her friend closer and looked up. A _monster_ stood off to her left, flashing yellowed teeth in a grin as it approached. Bryce snagged Aquawoman's trident up off the floor, leveling it at the strange man as she bared her teeth. Had he come to hurt them? She wouldn't let him defile Aquawoman's body! He seemed completely unfazed by the threat, turning to point out at the ruined Atlantis. "Your world's dying, Bryce. It'll burn away into nothingness in a few minutes."

"What do you want, creature?" she asked. The grin merely widened.

"You," he said. "I want you to fight for my master." What master? What was the monster talking bout? "You see, there's a multiverse below yours - it's why you're suffering. It's not like mine, all dark **ha** and not like yours, all bright. It's a murky gray," he told her. "And they need the darkness but they also need the light. _Your_ light." What... what was he-? "This is how they take it," the tall man continued, gesturing out at the burning waters. A pale finger jabbed down at Aquawoman. "She died so that they can feel her joy at helping others, just like you were supposed to die so that their Batmen can trust their friends." But how? Why? Why _them_? "It's not just you," the man said, turning to face her as he squatted. "There are others - Bruce Waynes, Bryce Waynes, and so many others who've had their worlds destroyed for the middle multiverse. My master says enough. They've lived for long enough on your stolen goodness - let them _drown_ without it! Join us," he offered her an open hand, "and we'll end them! We'll make them suffer for hurting you like this; we'll take back the goodness they stole. With it," he leaned closer, the grin sharpening, "we'll restore what was taken. You world, your friends - my master will give them back to you." Bryce looked down at Aquawoman. He... would? She looked at the bubbling water around her, the flames growing higher. She could stay here with her dead friends, her dying world; her failure. Or try again.

No. Not try.

 _Succeed_.

Bryce looked down at the trident she still held, her hands tightening on it. The weapon had saved her life so many times in the past - it was time for her to return the favor. He chuckled as she took his hand.


	3. The Dark Victor: Earth +12

The Justice League had only existed for three weeks when _he_ came down from the skies. He had declared himself Ares, the God of War, and chaos spread out from him like an infection. Men fought women, women fought men. Siblings tore at each other as parents turned on their children.

Bruce had been _horrified_. The League had leaped into action, struggling to stop the civilians from hurting themselves and others as Bruce and Superman had headed directly for the source. The god had been so powerful, so confident and infuriatingly dismissive as they'd tried again and again to bring him down. He'd laughed at their determination, promising that they'd make wonderful additions to his ranks. Bruce's stomach had clenched at that. _Never_! He'd hit harder, faster. It hadn't worked. Ares had laughed at their blows, bathing in the heat of Superman's lasers like they were warm rays of sun. How could they bring him down? How? The call to war had spread as they fought him, infecting more and more with every passing day. Bruce had tired, Superman covering for his exhaustion, his slip ups. _Could_ they even win? No! He'd pushed away the doubt, panting as his friend forced the god into the air to give him a moment of rest. They _had_ to win! Ares had paused then, backhanding Superman away as he turned to look out across the ruined field. Rubbing at his sore chest, Bruce had looked as well.

She had strode across the battlefield toward them, a woman dressed in bright red and blue armor, a lasso dangling from the hook at her waist. Who was she? Not a civilian, not a Justice League member. She'd held her sword high, calling out to the God as she readied her shield.

"Ares, God of War! Olympus has spoken - your time on Earth is at an end!" The god had laughed at her declaration.

"The Gods would send an Amazon? Come then, warrior, embrace war and serve me!" Superman had shot forward then, punching Ares as hard as he could as the woman had taken to the skies. The god had chuckled as he returned it, the force slamming his friend into the ground. Bruce had reached for Superman as they both looked up and he stared in surprise as the woman threw her sword and shield aside, reaching for her lasso. A swift toss and a hard yank bound the surprised god. "What is this?" he had demanded.

"A lariat made by the Goddess Hestia, given to me to end your war!" She'd hauled him up, her eyes bright with righteous anger as she's looped the free end around her wrist. It gleamed as she spoke. "Know that I speak the truth, God of War. You will be judged for your actions against humanity - you will be punished for your transgressions!" The woman had then turned towards them, the anger fading to concern. "Man of darkness, man of light, are you well?" Bruce and Superman had shared a look. "Be at ease," she assured them, "your war has been won. After I have delivered Ares to Olympus for judgement I will return to help your people." The strange woman had hauled the god away with her as Superman helped Bruce up.

"Hestia? Olympus?" The Kryptonian had shook his head in wonder. "Batman, what've we gotten thrown into?"

"We'll find out," Bruce had promised him.

* * *

A decade of discovery, friendship, and love had followed. It was gone now. All gone. Everything had happened so quickly, too fast for him to really feel like he understood. No one was answering their comms. He couldn't hear any cries for help from the ruins around them. Now just him. The heat, it had... It _had_... He clapped a hand to his mouth, swallowing back to the urge to vomit as he fell to his knees amongst Diana's shattered remains. Why? Why had this happened!?

Thin fingers curled around his shoulder, a bony thumb rubbing circles into his back.

" **Hehehe**." The low laughter didn't even make him flinch. "It'll be okay, Bruce," his own voice whispered to him. "This is the end of your world, but it doesn't have to be _the_ end." Bruce shifted to look at the pale man at his side. "There's a war going on, little brother. One that could bring your love and your friends back if the right side wins." Bring them back? He looked down at the cracked clay around him.

"How?"

"Fight with us," the thin man said. "Help us take down that greedy neutral multiverse and my master will reward you." Bruce looked at his wide grin, considering the man's words. They felt true. Bruce latched onto the emotion, desperate to feel anything else than the grief that threatened to overwhelm him. 

"Yes," he gasped out, facing the man. "Yes, _please_ -" The stranger chuckled then, standing to look down at him.

"Then come with me, Bruce. Fight the last war. Win it for them." Bruce slowly stood, hesitating as he looked down at what little remained of Diana. He'd need more than the tools he had to fight for his world, his people. Her sword and shield would help protect him, but... no. He didn't need protection, he needed _victory_. The man kneeled, picking up her lasso. It gleamed gold as he curled it around his wrist.

_She would hate him for this_ , the lasso forced him to acknowledge. _They all would_. _They wouldn't forgive him for siding with the **madman**._ He took a shuddering breath, his hand closing tight on it as it he shared the truth in his heart. _But he didn't care- all that mattered was that they would be **alive** to do so. For that, he would do anything._


	4. The Cure: Earth +22

Doctor Harleen Quinzel had been the key. Devoting herself to the betterment of their patients at Arkham, the woman had thrown herself into research and therapy. With the backing of Bruce and all of his substantial wealth, she'd done it.

A _cure_ for madness.

Their first patient had been the Joker. He could still remember seeing the sanity return to Jack Napier's bright green eyes, watching as he slowly stopped laughing to look at them in dawning horror. The things he'd done, the people he'd killed - it had nearly broken the man again. Harleen had saved him for the second time that day, holding him tight as he cried. It was a moment Bruce would always treasure. The proof that no one, not even the Joker, was beyond saving. Her success had changed Gotham as the "three" of them, Harleen, Bruce, and Batman had worked to bring Batman's enemies in one by one for the cure. It was only after the last of them had been saved that Batman had taken off his mask and asked her for a pill of his own.

Bruce Wayne had woken up a new man the morning after. The pain was still there, he'd known it would never fully go away, but it no longer _screamed_ at him like it had before. For the first time since he'd entered that alley as a child, Bruce couldn't feel the clawing in his mind. The insatiable drive, the _need_. It was gone. He'd never been more free. A month later Harvey had shocked Gotham with a declaration- he was running for the position of mayor again. He'd campaigned on the idea that Gotham would always overcome what was thrown at it. The madmen of the city had been cured, he'd said, and now it was time to cure Gotham of her criminal sickness.

* * *

Bruce would never get to know what that would've looked like. He sat beside Harleen and Jack's bodies, feeling numb as the ground shuddered. This couldn't be real. The city had gathered to celebrate Harvey's victory and his vision for their future. Harleen had smiled as she'd invited Bruce to it, Jack grinning when he'd said yes. They'd clapped as Harvey had taken the stage and then... The fires. The lights. Maybe... Maybe this was a mental break of some sort, Bruce thought. Maybe the pill hadn't been adjusted well enough for his mind and he was having horrible hallucinations as a result.

"You know, I'm _almost_ envious," a voice to his left said. Bruce looked up at the thin man, knowing now that he really was having a psychotic break. It had to be for this to be happening - his guilt was making him suffer for thinking he'd cured his own madness. "I've never actually seen him look so... normal," the stranger said, nudging Jack's cheek with his boot. "It really is wrong. Gotham's madmen being _cured_? _Harvey_ leading you all towards a bright, hopeful future? You, _completely_ sane? I can see why this world is dying."

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked, shuddering when the man turned back towards him. What was that thing covering his eyes? How could he even see while wearing it? No, no - it was a hallucination, it didn't have to follow the rules of reality.

"You see, Bruce, your Earth isn't alone. There's an entire multiverse out there, just below yours. Their Jokers are still madman and their Harleys joined him." Harley? Why had he called Harleen- "Their Harveys are still insane. Gotham is a never-ending hellhole." That wide grin turned into a knowing smile. "Batman is still his unique little brand of crazy." No! Bruce had gotten _better_! He'd finally gotten help! "It's adorable that you think this is an episode," the stranger continued. "Keep thinking that. Indulge in this "insanity" for a little while longer and it'll all go away. Give in, Bruce," he encouraged him as he offered him his hand, "be Batman one last time." Harleen would realize what was going on soon enough, Bruce told himself as he took the hallucination's hand. Just like she had before, his friend would save him from his madness.


	5. The Bright Knight: Earth +32

The ring had come to him in the middle of his nightly patrol, a bright light shining in the darkness. Batman had taken one look at it and _known_. He'd ducked away and taken to the alleyways, sticking to the shadows as he made his way back to the manor. It had followed him the entire way. Alfred had welcomed him in, his warm greeting going quiet as the older man had stared at the ring.

"Master Bruce..." He'd began, but Bruce had made his way inside and headed down the hallway. He'd spent the first night in a long time cooped up in his room, glaring at the ring as it hovered before him. As soon as morning came he'd sent Alfred out with one specific task. His butler had returned to him soon after, holding out the locket he'd purchased for him. Bruce had pressed the ring into the hollow metal, snapped it shut and then prepared for the day.

He'd been able to avoid going to the Watchtower for three whole days before he finally got the call to report in. Some issue out in space, one that Superman wanted his opinion on. His shoulders had hunched as he toyed with the thin chain of his locket, and he let it go and put on his best glare as he was teleported up to the satellite. No one had questioned him about the necklace, but Green Lantern had taken one look at it and _known_ somehow. Bruce had glowered as the man laughed so hard he cried.

"Oh, God," the Lantern said through his tears, "I can't _wait_ for you to meet the Guardians!" Bruce had left the man to his laughter, promising himself as he walked away that he'd never put the ring on.

* * *

Doomsday coming down four years later to punch straight through Superman's chest had changed that. It had felt like the world stopped as their friend sank to the ground, the creature who'd killed him pulling his fist free to grin at the rest of them. Nothing he had in his belt could even scratch that thing. _Batman_ couldn't stop it. Popping the locket open he'd squinted in the light as the ring slipped onto his finger. The dark fabric of his costume had changed as the ring spoke to him, bright color stretching across the black as the Justice League charged the creature.

"Bruce Wayne of Earth, you have the ability to inspire great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps." The fight had been a sort of blur after that. All that had mattered was taking Doomsday down. Working together the League had finally managed to subdue the being, forcing him back into the distant darkness of space before they'd returned to Earth. To Superman. He'd forced himself to watch as Lois hugged her husband close, the woman weeping as she buried her face in his broad shoulder.

Clark's funeral had been a somber affair, the world collectively mourning the loss of their greatest symbol of hope. It was the third worst day of his life, Bruce decided as he watched the procession of superheroes and civilians march alongside the casket. Even in bright blue he'd managed to disappear into the shadows, taking to the skies to return to his own home as Clark was lowered into the ground. The world hadn't stopped with the death of Superman. Crime didn't mourn the dead. Bruce had gritted his teeth in frustration the night after as he tailed a trio of robbers, anger turning to alarm as they managed to corner the officer who'd run after them. He'd swept out of the shadows then, throwing up a shield to save the police officer as he landed. He'd watched as narrowed eyes widened in shock as the crook on the left pivoted to aim at him. He'd expected that. He _hadn't_ expected the criminal on his right turning to deck the man before he could shoot.

"What the _fuck_ you doin', man?" He'd snapped, roughly shaking the gunman. "You were gonna _shoot_ the Blue Lantern!" Taking them down had been child's play after that - the man who'd spoken up surrendering without a fight. He hadn't looked away from Bruce as they were being taken in, something shining in his eyes as the officer packed them away. Bruce had turned and... Not ran. Flown away. Days passed and the world kept on turning, but something had changed in the city. He couldn't understand it when he realized that it wasn't just criminals and cops who watched the skies now. Children pointed and waved, men and women took videos and snapped pictures. He... He just hadn't known what to _make_ of it. What was happening to Gotham?

Hal had laughed when Bruce had finally let his confusion come rushing out. The two drifted together outside the Watchtower, Bruce frowning at him as he finally got his laughter under control.

"And here I thought you were the smartest man alive," Hal had chuckled. "Think about it, Batman. What color are you wearing?" He'd reached out to touch the dark blue of Bruce's cape. "Our rings aren't just fashion statements. They're who we are deep down." Hal had looked down at his own ring, watching the green light pulse from it. "I was chosen because of my will." He'd smiled then as he met Bruce's gaze. "And you? _You're_ the detective, you figure it out." Bruce hadn't replied, turning to begin the long flight back to Gotham. He'd reached the city limits and flown lower as he headed home, looking down when he heard the excited shouts of children below. A boy was pointing up at him, the girl at his side frantically waving as their parents hurriedly dug out their phones. He had slowed and watched them, the family getting more excited when they realized that he wasn't flying away. Others had turned at the commotion, men and women calling up to him as they gathered below. Instead of continuing on home he'd descended to greet them.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he'd been drifting in the pitch black of space. There was no light here, no distant planets. As the Earth had crumpled out from under him even the stars had gone out. Black. Nothing. It was all gone - _they_ were all gone. Bruce shivered as he curled in on himself and focused on the only light he had left. Thin arms curled around his waist, startling the man back to himself as a ghoulish face grinned at him from over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Bruce," the nightmare purred. Bruce stiffened as the thing reached for his hands, a thumb brushing across the ring on his finger. "Pretty, isn't it? The one light left in this entire universe."

"What _are_ you?" Bruce asked and the thing's grin widened.

"A friend! The only one you have now," it chuckled, "but it doesn't have to be that way."

"What..." He swallowed, his throat clicking. "What do you mean?"

"I have other friends, friends who know what you're going through. See?" He gestured out to the pitch black around them. Bruce's eyes widened as the darkness fluctuated, red energy pulsing around the portal that opened. The gold of Diana's lasso caught his attention first - it was wrapped around the dark arm of.. of _another_ him. A woman stood at his doppelganger's side, holding a trident with both hands as she watched them. Bruce recognized the old armor the man on their left wore - it had been the first costume he'd ever made. Behind them stood a man dressed in a more modern design, although he couldn't understand why there was a green glow coming from the eyes of the mask. "Help us, Bruce," monster told him. "Together, we'll bring back the light to your world." Bruce didn't need to look at the darkness around him again to make his decision.


End file.
